Hyperdimension Neptunia: A New Possibility
by TakehayaKagami
Summary: the story taking place after the true ending of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victroy and set in the story of Calimity Trigger. Neptune and Nepgear received a call from a man who work under the N.O.L Departement Intelligent. their quest remain still unknow until they reach to 13th hierarchical city, Kagutsuchi. a new adventure of duo Planeptune CPU on the new location has begin!
1. Prologue

**To be honest I'm not really good at introduching myself but hey my name is Takehayakagami and I'm still kinda new around here so yeah I try to make own fanfiction crossover story**. **before I begin I was wondering to make a crossover story between neptunia and blazblue. what if both neptunia and blazblue was in the same universe and same dimension. what if arfoire been replace by Hazama/Terumi due her and ASIC been defeat in the MK2 as the main antagonist on this story and what kinda possibility will it have on this dimension? Let's find it out on this story!**

* * *

Prologue

After the incident terror of Rei in both Hyperdimension and Ultradimension. Neptune and her three CPU friend from hyperdimension with CPU Candidates Enjoying their time on Ultradimension.

Neptune keep continue playing with the Planeptune CPU of Ultradimension, Plutia as always. until she want show something for Neptune and the thing that Plutia show to Neptune it was nothing of the large number of doll that has same look from all CPU and CPU Candidates from Hyperdimension until the CPU from Ultradimension. Neptune who have being struggle try to get out from the bunch of the doll, Plutia saying that she was so happy to have more friend from both her dimension and Hyperdimension.

after the both CPU and CPU Candidates from Hyperdimension already having fun on the Ultradimension they decide to go back to their dimension. but, before they going home plutia try to calling neptune before she reach to the portal

"here, take it as a gift for being my good friend neptune" she offered the planeptune CPU of Hyperdimension with a doll that reflence plutia herself and a doll who reflence as peashy as well

"cool! thank's for the give pururut! I hope one day we can meet again!"

"yes, yes we are I'll be waiting for you to come and play with me on this dimension!"

neptune right feet reach the portal but before she enter she have one that has to tell to plutia "tell p-ko that we will meet again!"

"I will tell her and she must be waiting for you to come back and play with her as well!"

"alright then! bye plutia! see you on other day!" neptune start to jump to the portal and now portal that lead Hyperdimension to Ultradimension is now gone. the CPU and CPU Candidates begin their daily life on their dimension

* * *

 **Planeptune** **Basilicom**

"yeah score one for me! as expect of myself!" Neptune rise up her right arm while her left arm grabbing a console game controller with a smile joy look on her face and laying on the top of big red soft pillow.

"alright! time for the new challanger!" she start holding the controller with her two arms and focus to the TV screen keep putting a smile on her face with a passion on her heart

"sis, your pudding is ready" a long purple hair girl that seem to be more older than neptune wearing a white sailor uniform with purple stripes is holding a small plate with a pudding in the middle of it. she put the pudding beside neptune who still playing a video game.

"thank's nep-junior!" she press a pause buttons on the middle button of the controller and grab the plate with her left arm and grab a spoon with her left arm "itadakimasu!" she start to take piece of the pudding by slice it using the spoon and put inside of her mouth "hmmm... as expect of my little sister! her pudding always to be the best pudding I ever taste!"

"ohh...sis you don't need to praising me I'm doing this because I care for my big sister" the long purple hair girl give neptune a smile of the proud with her right hand touching her own chest "anyway...sis did you still keep the doll that plutia give to you?"

"yeap-yeap-yeap! it's in my room how could I not accept her gift! talking about plutia I hope we can see her again in other day"

"me too sis I hope we can see her again. she is actually a friendly girl that if she still in her normal state" she give a sweat smile thinking something about plutia HDD form

"still wasting your time by doing something useless ?" a blonded hair girl that look like a fairy with small size body. sitting on the book while flying making a scary smile on her face with her right eyebrow moving up and down

both neptune and her little sister, nepgear notices the voice from their right.

"oh...oh that doesn't sound so good isn't it?" neptune try to pretend to not to see something worst that will happaned to her

"yes it is I thought you suppose to go outside and help out our citizen not playing a video game and eating your pudding!" the fairy girl, histoire begin to snap neptune loudly "and you ! you should not keep yourself to indulge your big sister!"

"eep!.. I-I'm sorry histoire but as her little sister I have to take care my big sister event obey her request as well" say nepgear who can't help herself with sweating smile and scratch her right cheeks

histoire begin to sight annoyed "it can't be help then" she start to give a serious expression to both CPU and CPU Candidates " and I have a serious discussion that I have to tell to you"

"I know-I know what do you mean histoire it's about the reduction of our share right? don't worry me and nepgear will take care all the problem!" the short purple hair girl give a smile with confidence

"yes, you can count on us histoire" say nepgear supporting neptune

"it almost correct but no, it's not about the share energy or the problem on gamidustri" histoire begin to close her eye

"ehh? so what is it about then if it's not about share or the monster who treat the gamidustri citizen" neptune begin to curious with histoire saying

histoire begin to open her eye "it's about a call from the outside of gamidustri"

"you mean there is someone who need our help from other place?" nepgear feel confuse with the word which just come out from histoire mouth

histoire nods after hearing nepgear word "yes, precisely I'll give you more details on my room follow me"

 _5 second later_

neptune, nepgear and histoire now stand inside of the room full of glowing digital abstract. both neptune and nepgear doing tiedy sit and ready to listen histoire conversation.

"so...histoire who is this 'caller' we're talking about? is he or she was citizen from 'sorry this place is undiscovered yet'"

"not quite neptune he is not a citizen. he was from departement intelligent" she touch her chin while thinking

"an intelligent? when you get call from him histoire?" nepgear replied with serious expression

"I receive his call when you all enjoying your time at Ultradimension it appear he need help of you two"

neptune begin gasp after hearing histoire word "I can smell a new adventure has come upon us! all hands rise the sail! and roll out!"

"but sis before we go" nepgear begin to ask question " histoire can we get information about him? like his name"

"his name is hazama and that all he give to me"

"pfffftttt...only a name? that lame how we suppose to know about this hazama guy" neptune reply with a dissapointed expression

"he said he will give you two more detail about him if you meet him in the location that he already said to me"

"annnnnndddddddd... what the location he said to you histy?" neptune replied with small tone voice

"Hierarchical City, Kagutsuchi" histoire start to showing a big hologram map to CPU and CPU Candidates

"eeeppp!... that was a long way from Gamidustri!" nepgear replied with a derp expression "how we can reach to that place without lower our energy"

"nep-junoir is right there must another way! I don't want to fly passing a sea! what happaned if we grow tired and end up as a monster sea dinner!" neptune replied with the same expression as nepgear

"don't worry I already prepared a transportasion that bring you to there tomorrow"

both neptune and nepgear sight relief after hearing histoire word

"so only me and nep-junior will heading to that place? how about if and compa? are they going to accompany us?" neptune replied with hoping those two will follow both her and nepgear for the long journey

"unfortunately if having an issue business with the guild and compa still continue her doctor training beside this is a hazama request for only bring you two for this task"

"that not a problem for me and big sis so long we can handle and protect ourself!" nepgear replied with confidence

"as expect of my lovely little sister! alright we accept this challanger tell this hazama person that he don't need to worry about the problem on his mind!" neptune replied with making her right hand as fist with a high spirit and high confidence

''very well I shall make the preparation for tomorrow and becareful when you arrive in there who know the people in there is far difrrent on Gamidustri people" histore replyed like she feel trust to neptune and nepgear "for now you two have to make a preparation for tomorrow as well"

"RIGHT!" both CPU and CPU candidates reply the oracle with a joy

* * *

 **Unknown Flying Ship**

"it seems the CPU and CPU candidates from planeptune has accept my over" a black figure who like person wearing a fedora hat sitting on the workbench with a windows which reflect a sun light behind him putting his chin on the top of his two hand "this could be an interesting party I ever make" suddenly the two golden snake eye appared on the mysterious black figure face

* * *

 **Moonlight Castle**

a blonde twintail hair girl in black dress with red ribbon bow tiers and red bat cross a around her dress sitting on the table fill of the cake and cup of tea was starting on the petals of the rose floating on top of water tea

"is something matter princess?" a silver pony tail old man wearing buttler uniform try asking the blonde twintail girl "did the taste less sweat?"

"no, it's not about that Valkenhayn"

"then, what is it princess? you suddenly stop grabbing your cup of tea" a big black cat with red eye asking her as well

suddenly the blonde twintail girl smile by herself "it seems we get ourself a visitor from another land"

"a visitor? from another land? do you mean the place so called Gamidustri" valkenhayn replied with serious expresaion and a little suprise

"yes, it appear this girl will join on our stage" the blonde hair begin to drink the tea with petals of rose floating inside the cup

"but, princess why are this children have to come to this land? do you think there is a connection with him?" valkenhayn replied to her with curious stare

"I'm not sure if that snake want to make this children involve on this event" the blonde twintails girl begin to put her cup to the table and stand up from the chair "Valkenhayn, I'm going to take a walk to outside I will eat that cake for later and thank's for the tea"

"as you wish princess I will keep your cake until you come back and it's always an honor to serve you" valkenhayn bow gentle with an honor and begin to tidy up the table

"Gii, Nago come we have a work to do"

"where are we going princess" the flying red bat replied to the blonded twintail girl

"I think it's time for us to welcome our little visitor"

"oh! I like to welcome a new visitor let us go princess!" the black cat turn himself into umbrella and let the blonde twintail girl grab him

"now, what another 'possibilty' will you give to us? goddest of gamidustri" the blonde twintails girl give a sweat smile before she teleport herself with her 2 minion like as quick as lightning

* * *

 _1 days later_

 **Gamidustri Port**

the CPU and CPU candidates is searching a ships that has been order by the oracle. unfortunately, the port has a full ship with more people around the port as well

"jeez... there is so many ship around here! histoire didn't give us an information which one that will bring us to Kagutsuchi!" Neptune Replied with upset expression

"c-calm down big sis we have to keep searching it I knew we can found it!" Nepgear Replied her big sis with doubt

"but, we already in here for two hours and there is no ship that will taking us to our destination!"

while the CPU and CPU Candidates busy for searching the right ship a man in white captain uniform was waving his hand to the CPU Candidates

Nepgear the only one who notices the man waving to her telling Neptune that she found someone "Big sis! I think there is someone trying to calling us"

"hey! over here! do you need a lift? are you the girl that been talking by the oracle?"

"yes it is!" Neptune begin to answer Captain word with yelling joy "are you the one who will taking us to our destination?!"

"yes, I am! your oracle has her word on me! come I'll show you the ship!"

 _10 second later_

"here we are and this your ship girls!" the captain begin to showing CPU and CPU Candidates a big royal transport ship having two engine wings in the middle body of ships

"woooooowww! that was a big water bird you have mr!"

"I wonder how that wings work on the water" Nepgear start to thinking herself

"you going to find out soon enought young lady now get yourself inside the ship and we begin depart to the destination!" the captain to get inside the ship and heading to the controll room

Neptune and Nepgear was sitting on bench near the windows inside visitor room

"not event the ship look royal but the room feel comfortable!" Neptune begin yawns sleepy "I think I have to take a sleep...tell me if we already in there" she begin laying on the bench

"b-big sis! you can't laying on that bench whatever you want! this is a public ships!" Nepgear replied with derp suprise expression

"Nep-junior please don't start to be like histoire you have to understand your big sis condition" Neptune replied with lazy expression

"attention ladies and gentleman your captain speaking here the ships will begin to depart at any second! take a sit and enjoy our flying"

"our flying?" both Neptune and Nepgear replied with confused

when the captain begin to operate the engine of the ship suddenly the ship slowly floating on air almost untouch by the water and make everything around the ship shaking

"Nepu! what's going on in here?! an earthquake?!" Neptune begin to jump from the bench with suprise expression

"I think it's not an earthquake big sis I think the ship begin to shaking!"

now the ship totaly floating on the air and wing of ship begin to active somekind of yellow barrier. the ship begin to depart to the destination

"it...it's flying?! my goodnesss what technology is this?! this is far beyond of my enginers knowledge!" Nepgear begin to impress by herself by looking a scene outside of the ships

"oh-oh look's like the interest of my little sis begin show up" Neptune slowly scratch her own cheeks with smile and doubt

"ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking our trip to the destiny will be taking over 1 days so enjoy yourself on the ship and we have a facilities that make you keep entertain in here"

Neptune begin to open guide book of the ship and see something that make her interested "hey-hey nep-junoir it said they had a restaurant! lI want to know if they had a pudding on the menu"

"that sounds not bad at all big sis since we're in this ship why we not try to explore around this ships?"

"right! the captain of this ship said we have one day to reach of our destination and ofcourse we have to enjoy everything on this ship too!"

Neptune and Nepgear has decide to begin to walk outside of visitor room and explore any facilites on the ships until the sun sink from the light change it role to the moon

* * *

 **Bed Room**

Neptune and Nepgear laying on the big bed specific for two people with large scale and full of room facilities

"this is the best day ever don't you think Nep-junior?"

"yes it is we're inside of the flying ship with full of fun. I think I'm in love with this ships" Nepgear replied with a conformtable smile

"you know you almost sounds like you wanna take a date with this ship or else"

"ofcourse not beside I'm curious how they menage to make a ships like this" nepgear begin to take a breath and looking at the lamp "big sis, do you think everyone on Gamidustri will missing us?"

"ofcourse they are! that included the lonely tsundere and the best girl, Noire! I bet she can't sleep tonight and thinking about my safety on this quest!"

* * *

 **Lastation Basilicom**

a black twintail hair girl wearing a fancy dress was doing her paperwork on her workbench suddenly she feel something unconformtable "weird I feel someone mention about me" she begin look around with serious expression "hmm... oh well must be my imagination" she continue to do her paperwork with focusing herself to the paper

* * *

 **Back To The Bed Room**

Neptune and Nepgear still having a conversation while laying on the bed

"Big sis do you have a thinking as me?"

"about what nep-junior" neptune replied with looking nepgear eye

"about that guy, Hazama what do you think he look's like? and what is the reason he give a quest to us?"

"I'm still have no idea about him or why is he calling histoire? I guess we would find it out once we're in there" Neptune replied with smile expression and doubt

"you right I think it's the best to find out with a meeting" Nepgear replied with agreetmen of Neptune

"I know right" Neptune begin to make a yelling tone "I think it's already late I need an energy for tomorrow"

"same here... let's give our best for tomorrow and try not to disappointed him"

"Right..." Neptune laying her head on the top of the soft pillow

Nepgear begin to switch off the lamb and laying her head on the pillow as well and starting to the Neptune

"Good Night Nep-Junior"

"Good Night Big sis"

both CPU and CPU Candidates begin to sleep while the ship still flying to the destination and surrounded by a cloud and the moon

* * *

 **that it for the prologue! if you do like my prologue I will start the chapter 1! so as you can see Neptune and Nepgear getting a new quest on the kagutsuchi. but, before they begin their quest they have to meet this hazama guy the one who call histoire while the CPU and CPU Candidates enjoying their time on Ultradimension. a blonde twintails girl begin to sense a new "possibility" that may begin to influence on the future. what a new experience will they get on kagutsuchi? and will they menage to find this hazama guy? stay tuned for the next chapter and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**wasn't expect** **I got a little support on this story which mean it's not really bad at all for my first experience making a crossover story** **but seriously thank's for the review as well. as I promise on this Chapter I'm going to make it way more longer. plus I have update the Prologue more detail than before so make sure check it out! alright let's get start it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The Grim Reaper_

 **Akitsu Branch**

the black sky that being illuminated by moon light around a big branch on that time still quite. the light lamb inside the windows of the branch can be see on the long distance showing the branch still not sleeping. some guard wearing a blue uniform and blue beret was set to scouting around branch on top of watch tower.

"this is HQ to all scout on the watch tower over Akitsu report the situation" a middle age male voice can be hear on each Radio Phone scout.

"east watch tower here area clear nothing happaned on this sector"

"west watch tower still on green"

"north watch tower still enjoying the moon and no problem"

somewhere inside the dark forest and still on the same area as the branch. a black figures wearing coat with a spiky hair was starting at the branch gate in front him but the distance still far from his position. the black figure begin to walk direct into the gate.

the scout of the watch tower on the west sector still scouting both inside and outside of the branch until he begin to yawn sleepy "this is going to be a long night on my job" the scout begin to sit on the chair. his eye can't hold how sleepy he is and eventualy closing his eye and sleep while sit on the chair.

suddenly a big explosion on the branch gate making the scout on the west sector shocked and woke from his sleep "w-what happaned?!" he begin to take the binoculars and what he saw was the burned gate l. while he keep seeing the burned gate another explosion seem to be happaned inside the branch "h-h-h-h-h-h-he's...here" the scout begin to run down from his watch tower with panic expression

on that time the branch glowing a red light of blaze fire continue with an explosion on any direction inside the branch. a big black smoke from the branch seem to be covers the night sky and the moon

"this is Akitsu branch! Novus Orbis Librarium Akitsu Branch! Report HQ! it's Grim Reaper! the Grim Reaper has appared! he devastated our branch with a single hand! send reinforcement I said again send reinforcement!"

a big sword that appared from the shadow swing into an object of the branch making another big explosion destroying every environment of the branch. there standing a spiky white hair guy with heterchromia eye wearing a red coat with 2 tail of the coat behind it, Black Shirt and Black Hakama seems to be holding a big sword and put it on his back. the white spiky hair was surround by destroyed envirotment and a flame. he begin to take a deep breath slowly. he notice a big building that still intact with 2 lion statue on the enterance and he start to walk into the enterance of the big building

inside the building every guard and officer in blue uniform and blue beret has stand by with every weapon they had on their hands. each of them have feel trembling and the other try to embrace themself waiting for something worst to be happaned

"w-we're gonna die! at this rate we would never had a second chance to survive!"

"you fool! we're stand in here until reinforcement arrive you understand?!"

while some of them arguing each other a sound of footsteps can be hear in the outside of enterance. all guard and officer that hiding inside building begin to prepardness

"he is here! man! give everything you got! hold this position! don't let him get close to the cauldron!"

a slash that make the big door enterance split into 2 giving a big wind to the guard and officer in front of them. a white spicky hair man with red coats already standing on the destryoed enterance giving a death stare to the guard and the officer with his big sword on his left arm

"Grim Reaper! you're not gonna touch this land ever again! all unit engange! don't give him any mercy!"

"HYAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" all guard and the officer begin to run and charging toward the white spicky hair man

the white spiky hair man begin to make a small smirk on his face "so we're doing the hard way then?" he throw his big blade to the air and catch it with his right arm "alright, bring it!...you librarium dogs" a dark purple aura begin to surround his body and charging into the guard and the officer

* * *

 **N.O.L Headquarter**

at morning the situation inside the bulding always to be busy. many sounds of typing and footsteps. people in blue uniform and blue beret was walking back and forth to diffrent direction while carry a document. but on the other floor of the building. there is a blonde hair girl wearing blue uniform-dress and blue beret was walking toward a door room holding a document. the door room seem to be exclusively for major rank. the girl already in front of the door. she take a deep breath and knock the door

"excusme Major Kisaragi, this is lieutenant Noel Vermillion, sir" she is waiting for the answer with nervous expression

"come in" someone inside the room begin to reply her word

the girl with Noel name begin to open the door and enter the room. there she seeing a man with short blonde hair in white japaneses-style tunic, blue jacket with red lining and long sleeves in both of his 2 arms was reading a paper report on his workbench

"you better give me a worth report today" the blonde hair man keep focusing his vision to the paper report without pay attention to Noel

"yes, actually I just received a report from akitsu do you want me to read it?"

"go ahead"

Noel begin to open document and inside of it there another report paper with classifield mark and she begin to read the paper

"last night, there was an atrack on 9th Hierarchical City, Akitsu. all the branch that has been stationed in there has been destroy"

the major begin to put the paper to his worbench and stare at Noel while putting his right cheeks on the top of his right hand

"according to the report a man with red coat and a big sword was the one behind of this attack. he destroying main gate and wiping out all of the branch personnel. all branch structure around akitsu has been destroy by somekind of explosion leaving no clue or evidence"

while Noel keep reading the classifield report. the major begin turn the page of the paper report he saw a pitcure of the white spiky hair guy with ugly face look. there is an bounty above the pitcure plus the name as well

"althought this is a coincidental and it was difficult to belive. the guy who just attack the Akitsu from last night has a similiarity with the rebel from another Hierarchical City his name was Ragna The Bloodedge"

the major seem starting to the pitcure of the wanted man, Ragna with serious

"he destroy the numbers of the librarium branches. he has a high criminals on the record and has been mark as SS rank criminals plus a high bounty on his head. according an information from his footprints. there is a possibilty he heading to the 13th Hierarchical City, Kagutsuchi"

"hm...hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm..."

"eh? m-major?..."

"hmhmhmhmhmhmhm...ahahahahahahahahaha! I see...Kagutsuchi. he's heading to kagutsuchi" the major who just laught by himself rise from his chair

"m-major...a-are you alright...eh?"

the major standing in front of the Noel with his cold stare and unfriendly

"out of my way"

Noel cannot say anything and feel scared then she give the major a path.

the major now walking past Noel and going outside from his room leaving noel in his room. while he was walking passing balcony. he is smirking all by himself

"I'm coming for you, Brother"

* * *

 **Forest**

everyday or everytime the white spiky hair guy know as Ragna finishing his activity. he always lean back himself to the tree and sleeping. his big blade embadded on the ground and was beside of him.

however, inside of his sleep he had a nightmare that always haunted him. the vision inside his dream was a burned church, a body of priestess that stuck on the burned wooden, a little boy carrying a katana and impaled it to Ragna when he was a boy and a slash that make his real right arm got cut off

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHH!" Ragna woke up from his sleep with a lather around his face. his heart beating with hard making his breathing with fast

"dammit...this dream again? please...just stop it already" Ragna begin to clean his lather on his forehad and stand up try to taking a freash air with pale expression

"you look pale, Ragna. a nightmare again I belive?"

Ragna notice a voice from behind and he saw a blonde twintails girl in black dress holding Nago in umbrella form and Gii flying beside her

"what do you want now, Rabbit?"

"you're groaning in your sleep. it's a pity if I woke you up. be thankful that I don't done it yet"

"Right, you better be thankful to princess event she really want wasting her time with a man like you" Nago replied with a smile

"I'm in your debt!" Gii begin to replied as well

the blonde twintail girl begin to slap his 2 minion with rough

"Princess! that hurt!" both minion replied at the same time

"however...it was very entertaining to see you whenever you begin to sleep and a fear begin to interrupt your dream" the twintails girl start to give Ragna a sweat smirk

"shut the hell up! you always become crueal beast I ever see in entire life, damn vampire!"

when the twintail girl begin to rang her finger suddenly a purple lightning striking Ragna position. thankfuly Ragna dodge her attack when that happaned

"huaarggh?! what the hell?!"

"what cocky little creature you're. oh... I almost forgot. you have a incredible bounty on your head. hmm... I wonder how much is it worth"

"oe...that not really funny, Rabbit" Ragna begin to annoy with the twintails girl word

"princess, this dog really barking too much" Nago replied with a mock tone

"the weaker they are, the louder they bark" Gii replied with a mock tone as well

"shut up! you damn minion!" Ragna become more annoy and his right hand start to grab his big sword

"EEEEKKKK?!" both Gii and Nago begin to give scared expression

"if you easly get anger by these simpletons, you still have much to learn"

"argh! that it! you really pissed me off! you're so gonna regret it! Rachel!"

"do try it. I would very like it much"

"herrrgghh-!"

"but, I belive this is not a time to play around with the cocky creature like you"

"wha?! oe...Rabbit! are you try to humble me now? don't event think I will get fixated by your bullshit!"

"oh my, that was scared" the twintails girl, Rachel begin to give another smirk to Ragna

"losing your tempered just like a little kid... you need to grow up a little more, boy" Nago replied with another mock tone

"he was indeed a little brat!" Gii replied with another mock tone too

"you too, damn minion! I swear I'm gonna turn you into pieces!"

when Ragna, Rachel, Gii and Nago busy doing a debate. Valkenhayn appared behind of Rachel

"Madam Rachel"

"oh valkenhayn. I assume you want to collect the bounty of this pityfull creature?"

"ofcourse not, madam I'm here to inform you. your breakfast has been prepared on the table"

"oh my. is it breakfast time already?"

"I would suggest you to step aside from these lower classes man too" Valkenhayn begin to stare at Ragna with unfriendly look "you should be stay at the castle than wasting your time with this useluss man"

"the hell are you saying, Grandpa?!" Ragna getting annoyed again with Valkenhayn word

"know your place, damn brat!"

"that right!" Nago replied support Valkenhayn

"if I were you I will take that advice" Gii replied support Valkenhayn as well

suddenly a slap landed on 2 minion cheeks

"Princess that hurt!" two minion saying at the same time again

"Valkenhayn, what breakfast do you prepared today?"

"I was able to secure a fresh strawberry from the garden. I made it as topping of the cheesecake and I also made a toast with a honey sauces inside of it. now what drink do you want me to serve today?"

"a cup of tea, please"

"as your wish, madam" Valkenhayn bow to Rachel with honor

"then it settleted. Gii, Nago it's time we go home"

"finally! about time you go home and don't ever show your face on me again!" Ragna crossing his both arm with unfriendly stare

a door that look's like a portal appared in front of Valkenhayn. he open the door and enter it first. Rachel, Gii and Nago about to get inside the portal

"oh, and one thing" Rachel turn around into Ragna before enter the portal

"what now?"

"I presume you heading to the next city aren't you?"

"Kagutsuchi? what about it?" Ragna rise up his right eyebrows with curious

"do you belive in Goddest?" Rachel give a sweat smile

"huh? what are you talking about?"

"you will understand it soon enought" Rachel begin to enter the portal with Gii and Nago

"and it was an enjoyable to having a chat with yoi. untill we meet again mr. Grim Reaper" when rachel saying the last word. the portal door closing and dissapeared from Ragna sight

"what the hell is she talking about? seriously it's waste of time!" Ragna feel piss because no one listening his word

"belive in goddest? Tch!... I don't really like it" Ragna begin to put his big sword on his back and walk to his destination

 _30 minute later_

throught a hill, throught a rocky street and throught a forest was not the first experience Ragna get. he already assume it as his dailylife. now Ragna stand in other forest. his position is not far from his destination.

suddenly a pair of white eyeball appared from the shadow right behind of Ragna. Ragna stop moving and feel something watching him.

when Ragna try to turn around. a beast that look's like a wild dog jump from the shadow and give a suprise attack to Ragna. hopefully Ragna dodge it attack before it too late. it appeared the wild dog blocking Ragna way. it apperance unlike a normal wild dog. it has totally white eyeball without a pupil and black aura surround it body.

Ragna start to fight the beast. but, the beast lunch it attack first and bite his right arm with hard

"urrrgghh?!" Ragna can feel the beast bite and pain as well

"OOOORRRRAAAA!" Ragna swing his right arm with hard making the beast detach from him

the beast which get throw by Ragna hit a tree wood right in it head. the beast laying on the ground with paralyze condition.

Ragna walk into the paralyze beast and draw his big sword. when he standing in front of the beast he give mercilessly stare

"this is for bitting my arm, bitch..." he begin to impale with his sword right in it neck and it blood sprout to tree wood.

after the Ragna kill the beast. he put the big sword on his back again and take a breath deeply.

suddenly Ragna feel another presence from behind. he draw his big sword again and seeing a shadow that walk into him. the shadow is not a human but look's like a cat in jacket plus hood

"wow... easy there, boy! jeez...is this how the young boy threat the old man these day?" the mysterious shadow walk into the light showing it apperance. it is a cat with black and white skin, wearing orange jacket hood, an eyepatch on his right eye and holding a katana on his back.

"master? what are you doing on this place? don't tell me you want me to turn back and let you handle it by yourself?" Ragna tilt his head while holding his big sword

"ofcourse not. I thought it would be a right time to say 'hello' to you. plus, I sneakly following you too" the cat giving a smile to Ragna

"hm?...so that explain why I had weird presence around minute ago. because it was you?" Ragna put his big sword on his back again

"I'm suprise... so you knew my presence?"

"yes, for a while. since we didn't get along like 'that' time. I always hiding myself on the shadow just in case. I try to avoid any battle if I could. but, since it was you. I'm so glad I didn't harming you" Ragna begin to scratch his right neck

"ah...hahaha...I must be getting old. that why you can feel my presence event spoting me. haha...hahaha..."

"what so funny? you should be proud as master that your apprentice already grown up" Ragna feel upset to his master cat

"hahahahaha... oh well. if you gotten good. it's not going to be a problem at all"

"huh? with what?" Ragna begin to confuse with his master cat word

"Ragna, from now on. it's going to more diffrent than before. that is why I have to make sure to give you a warning" the cat begin to give a serious stare to Ragna

"about what? without an information I can't understand with what are you saying"

"I saw him. he's here"

"him?" Ragna tilt his head and crossing both his arm

"he's looking for you. soon or later you will meet him"

"what the hell are you talking about? could you just explain to me so I can understand?"

"you don't need to. you will understand if you meet him"

"would you mind speaking in human languange? it totaly doesn't make any sense at all"

"sorry I can't speak in human languange very well, Ragna" the cat giving another smile to Ragna

"yeah...yeah, whatever. you don't want to answer my question, right? plus, you already think my question doesn't really important to you at all" Ragna feel more upset with his master cat

"alright, I better get going"

"unlike you. I had two human legs to get in there"

"I see... one more thing Ragna"

"hm? what?"

"if you happaned to meet a goddest. try to get along with them, would you?" the cat try to encouraging Ragna with friendly smile

"huh... whatever you say"

"hmm... well then see you later, Ragna"

"Right. you too, master" Ragna begin to walk away from his master cat

the cat seeing Ragna from behind until he gone on the shadow of forest. when Ragna gone into shadow. the cat begin to walk to other way on the forest

"dammit. what was that all about?" Ragna talking to himself while he walking to the destination. he has a bad feeling as well. eventhough the cat already give him a warning. but, it won't help him to calm.

"what is this feeling... am I scared? it doesn't make any sense" when Ragna saying his last word. he remember another word that cat say to him

"a goddest? tch... just like rabbit. saying the same bullshit. but, I wonder how are they look like"

while Ragna try to find out the word that he thinking. he already reach on his destination. he saw a big city beneath plateau

"so this is the 13th Hierarchical city, Kagutsuchi huh?" Ragna begin to enter Kagutsuchi city putting his two hand into his red pocket coat.

* * *

 **Kagutsuchi City**

Ragna has enter into the crowd of Kagutsuchi Citizen. each of them have a diffrent race. one is human race and the other hand is half beast race. the two diffrent race never compare each other and they live like a normal life. on that time. the city was full of the activity.

"a lot of people around here" Ragna feel uneasy around crowd and take another path. but the path he choose was somekind of water tunnel

"oh, well. I think this is the only way to get a way from the open" while walking. Ragna rise up his right in front of his face and see his own hand.

"my power... I... with this power..." he begin to remember how many N.O.L soldier that he kill on the branch.

"the more I destroy them... the more they will know about it" Ragna begin to gripping his own right hand.

"I think... it would be better if they didn't know about it existance..."

 _Flashback_

"Jin and Saya... what happaned to them?! you know what happaned to them right!"

"yes, if I tell it to you. what are you gonna do, hm? destroy everything and reclaim what you have lost? is that what you want?"

 _Present_

"I...I don't know...master" Ragna feel uneasy after thinking his flashback.

suddenly a black liquid thing attacking Ragna from behind. but, Ragna able to dodge from it attack.

"what the hell?!" Ragna stare at the black liquid laying on the ground

unlike a normal liquid. the liquid suddenly making a form with a circle mask thing with 3 spot making like it was the liquid thing face.

"...o..ehre...o...go...y...tr..p...in...he...kihihihihihihihi!" the liquid thing pulling out somekind yellow skeleton inside it body

"a..ure...a..ure...a..ure...A..URE! H...ND...V...E...IT! KIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHI!"

"you're... you carrying a power from boundary don't you?! dammit! why is everyone..." Ragna begin to draw his big weapon

"ALWAYS MESSING WITH THE BOUNDARY!" and he begin to charge the liquid thing

"A..URE...A..URE...A..URE...A..URE!" the liquid thing charge as well to Ragna

the Grim Reaper and the black liquid monster begin to clashing each other inside water tunnel

* * *

 **that it for the Chapter 1! if you feel enjoy on this Chapter. don't worry I'm** **still gonna continue on the next chapter! at this chapter. The Grim Reaper know as Ragna The Bloodedge was a high rank and he was responsible for destroying a N.O.L Branch. he has a vampire contacts know as Rachel and a cat that he assume as his master. talk about N.O.L member. a man with a major rank suddenly laught all by himself when hear "Ragna" name and make his secretary Lieutenant, Noel scared and worry. now Ragna has to face a black liquid monster inside water tunnel. can Ragna beat this thing? stay tune for the next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! sorry for the long absen. I have a final exam 2 weeks ago and** **3** **week after the final exam I was busy finishing my game until I forgot to continue the story. once again I am so sorry for making you all waiting for the next chapters. but, for now I can continue the story without something that change my mind. so, no need more explenation! let's get to it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Visitor_

 **Kagutsuchi Port**

in the morning with a blue sky being accompany by a sun. a place that being occupied by a bunch of flying ship was parked near the bay. one of the flying ship that parked near bay was an militiary flying ship with N.O.L emblem around the ships body. later a flying ship that just arrive from it trip was parked on the bay with no ship being parked around it. 2 girl, Neptune and Nepgear stepped out from the ship and looking around environment.

"huuuaarrggh... can't you not woking up someone that have a F-U-N dream on her sleep? geez... you ruin everything"

"I-I'm sorry sis. I don't mean to disturb your dream. but, we already stop on our destination emmm... what is it call? Kagutsuchi?"

"I don't care with the 'this place has not been discover yet' stuff. all I want was a dream where you can eat pudding with free! bad Nepjunior!" Neptune giving Nepgear an upset expression

"ekk?! I already told you sis! I'm not trying to disturb your dream or anything!" Nepgear become panic and try to calm Neptune "a-anyway isn't this place look beautiful isn't it big sis?"

"you right! this place almost resemble with Gamidustri. hmm... I wonder why they put this city on the mountain?"

"that remind me sis. the captain on the ship said. there is a deathly radiation on the lower ground. that explain why they build the city on the mountain area"

"and that explain why the ship flying not sailing. I think Gamidustri need one like the ship we just ride" Neptune Remember something that pops up on her mind "oh! I know! hey Nepjunior! you're good at the tech right?"

"ehh? ahh...yes and what is in your mind sis?"

"I think your tech brain can produce one of this flying ship! I mean c'mon if you make on of this thing. we can gain more share and we can beat those 3 nation!" Neptune giving a support to Nepgear with a charm

"ehhhh!... I think that a little bit too much. I maybe good at tech. but, I don't think I can create something that out of my knowledge" Nepgear seem to be reject Neptune word with sweat smile

"oh c'mon! don't you ever watch a famous mecha anime call Gunvolt? that anime not only showing a conflict between 2 diffrent faction using a robot! but, you can see who was creating that robot too!"

"I know that anime series sis. I can only create a little robot. but for a big robot or a flying ship. that impossible..."

"nothing is impossible Nepjunior just remember what a wise man said 'nothing is impossible. the word it self I'm possible'"

"o-okay... maybe I will do it when I decide it" Nepgear respond Neptune with nervous smile

"that my Nepjunior!" Neptune feeling proud of herself to supporting Nepgear

"my...oh my what do we have here? are you two the CPU that come from other lands call Gamidustri?"

right behind of Neptune and Nepgear. stand a man wearing a long black suit with a white shirt inside the underneath. he wearing a short brown gloves on both of his head. his short green hair was covered by his fedora hat. the black suit guy was questioning the 2 CPU with a face look-like a snake adding a smile.

Neptune notices a man voice behind her. giving her a suprise expression

"Nepu?! ouch... my heart... that shock me off! hey mr! is this how treat a girl by sneaking from behind!" Neptune point her hand to the black suit man adding upset expression

"opppsss... I'm so sorry. I don't mean to shock you or anything. anyway by the look of you two. I think just I meet a right girl didn't I?" the man end his word by graping his fedora hat

"I'm sorry mr. but, who are you really?" Nepgear asking a question the black suit man

"my name? ohhh... that right. once again pardon for my impolite attitude. my name is Hazama. the captain of N.O.L from Departement Intelligent. I guess you already heard that name right?"

"Captain...Hazama? ahhh! yes I remember now! you must be the man that contact Histoire"

"that correct! I'm glad you remember it really fast" the black suit man being called hazama was claps his hand after hearing Nepgear answer

"woow...woow hang on the sec! you mean this guy is the one who contacting Histoire? pfffttt... by the look of his face I don't trust him" Neptune crossing her both arm giving untrust toward Hazana

"s-sis... you should be glad to meet this man really fast. at least we don't need to find him around this place" Nepgear cannot do anything to Neptune but only giving a nervous smile to her

"Nepjunior do you remember what am I saying before? don't ever trust with a man that look-like a snake. every time we dealing with a snake guy he end up to betray us and letting us doing his dirty plan"

"emmm... sis... did you just spoile the story? if you spoile the story. everyone is going to know what happaned at the end of this story"

"ah...hahahaha... my gosh you two really are funny girl I ever meet. but, ofcourse you can trust me. I'm not a bad guy like you're thinking little girl"

"oh yeah? what are you gonna do? making me belive in you?" Neptune Replied Hazama word with unhappy expression

"how about I give you 1 billion Eggplant to bring out to your home if you don't trust me?"

"Nepu?! h-how did you know my weak spot?!"

"a-amazing. he know the stuff that sis doesn't really like the most?!"

the 2 CPU shock at the same times when they listening Hazama word

"like I said. I'm from departement Intelligent. that mean I know who you are" Hazama pulling out a 2 paper with photo face and information

"first, Neptune AKA Purple Heart. a Goddest who rule Planeptune land. she always spending her time by playing a video game and eating a pudding. having a childish attitude, lazy and always teasing her goddest friend, Noire"

"Moooo... I feel so regret to untrusting the snake guy. now he know everything about me" Neptune feeling lose and low of the word toward Hazama

"and for the finallize is Nepgear AKA Purple Sister. beside having a brain with tech knowledge and more mature attitude than her big sis. sometimes whenever her big sis is being kidnapped. her mature attitude change drastic into cry baby. I thought you're more mature. but, I guess I was wrong"

"Eppp?!...m-my Godness! th-that...etto...I guess you already had all your word " Nepgear having a same feeling as Neptune does

"now-now ladies. I don't mean to make you sad by spoiling your information. but, that how the Departement Intelligent work. we find an information of someone and publish it on the public" Hazama fixing his fedora hat and put his 2 papers inside his black suit

"Nepu?! that mean you already publish our information around this place?!" Neptune point her hands toward hazama with panic expression

"calm down girl. jeez... ofcourse not. I'm not gonna publish. it's really ridiculous and shaming my work"

"thank godness... I almost going to lose my soul if publish it in here"

"I feel the same as you Nepjunior. you know what? forget what am I saying. let's just trust this guy for now"

the 2 CPU decide to trust Hazama after they having a tense

"man. joking with you two making me so entertains. but, I think I'm doing it a little too much. anyway you want to visit my work place?" Hazama giving an offer to 2 CPU with a friendly smile

"your work place? is it far from this place?"

"ofcourse not . if you two following me I will give you details about why and what should you on this city" when Hazama end his word he turn around and start walking guiding the 2 CPU

the 2 CPU starting at Hazama walking away from them and they stare each other and nodding agree to follow Hazama to his work place

5 _minute later_

the trio has arrive on the location. there, they saw a big N.O.L militiary flying ship that being parked near bay. guarding by 2 N.O.L soldier with an enterance to the ship.

"well, girls. here we are. welcome to my work place"

"Nepu?! your work place is a ship! is this how every intelligent doing their job inside the ship?"

"ofcourse not I was working on the Departement Branch. this ship is more like my own base." Hazama begin take a step to the enterance

"wait . how about these 2 guard? are they allow us to enter your ship?"

"don't worry I already contacting them that I bring a visitors. well, c'mon don't be shy. make yourself at the home"

"so we enter to the ship again after we having a long journey using a ship. how long can we begin to explore this city" Neptune giving a sigh after finishing her word

"cheers up sis! remember what said to us. if he bring a details about our quest. we can still get a chance to explore this place" Nepgear giving a smile to Neptune and supporting her as well

"let's hope what is this guy said was right. oh well, let's get to the business!"

the 2 CPU begin to enter the ship and following Hazama from behind.

inside the ship. they passing so many room that already set on the ship. there is an engines room, resting room, medical room, canteen room and controlling room. but, there is a room that only for Hazama himself. it was his own room. Neptune, Nepgear and Hazama is already standing in front of Hazama room.

"alright girls here we are. I hope you two feel enjoy on my room" Hazama grab the doorknob and open the door.

inside the door there is a wide workbench with some accessories on the top of it. beneath of the workbench. there is a big desk and a bookcase in neatly arranged. on the back of workbench stand a short a flag with N.O.L emblem and wide windows with a view from outside.

Neptune and Nepgear starting his room with impress by opening their own mouth. Hazama step in to the room first. proceed by 2 CPU that step in to the room too. after the 2 CPU step in. they sit on the living sofa that already set on the room proceed by Hazama that sit in front of them carry an intel paper from his workbench desk.

"alright girls. before I give you assignment or should I say a Quest I think? I want you two see this first." Hazama put all the intel paper on top of living table.

the intel paper showing all information plus a photograph of Akitsu Accident.

"Nepu! wh-what is this?! what is going on?!" Neptune start to shock after she seeing the photograph

"it's really mess... those people on the pitcure. are they... death?" Nepgear starting the bunch of body of N.O.L Guard Photograph. giving her a fear and sweating

"why this is suddenly turn out to be a gore?! I thought it suppose to be a Fantasy!"

"I'm so sorry to giving this photograph on you girls. but, this is the only way to show you what is really going on around this places"

"I feel so dizzy by starting the blood on this photograph" suddenly Neptune face turn into pale and feeling sick as well

" . who could have done this? is there any wild monster around here that attack this people?"

"that a good question . the who done this poor soldier is not a wild monsters. but, it was a guy"

"a person? so it's not a wild monster? but still... I don't understand. how could someone done this mess."

"unless that guy have a super power to beat all the guy on this photograph event destroying the building wall as well!"

"what are you saying is really correct . but, I will tell you more details about what happaned on this photograph." Hazama grab a remote of media player and coordinate it to a screen that set on left of him. he pressing the control button and the screen showing a video clips from a N.O.L guard that standing inside the branch with a bunch of his group.

"Nepu! it the same people on the photograph!"

"and they are still alive on the screen. but what happaned? why are they so scared?"

after Nepgear finishing her word a loud exploding sound from screen showing a big enterance of branch destroy by a white slash. making the screen vibrate. there, the 2 CPU starting at the shadow that appared on destroy enterance.

"what is that?" the 2 CPU reply at the same times

"that..." while the 2 CPU starting at the screen Hazama opening his right eye. showing his golden eye that look-alike snake eye "is Ragna The Bloodedge"

* * *

 **Water Tunnel**

(Cue: Blazblue - Thin Red Line)

the sound of the clash and a swing sword can be heard inside the water network tunnel. Ragna getting push and hitting the tunnel wall. but, he still standing and grab his big sword on his right arm. in front of him. standing a black liquid monster with the face that look-alike wearing a mask ready to give another attack to Ragna

"dammit... he's really strong eventhought in that shape. but, still... I don't wanna use it right now"

"a...ure...a...ure...a...ure...G...I...O...ME...NOW!" the Liquid thing start to dashing forward to Ragna low to the Ground

"Tch!..." Ragna menage to dodge liquid thing dashes attack by jumping and landed on other side of liquid thing.

the liquid thing notice his position and make itself floating on the air and spining it skelton tentacle to Ragna.

Ragna counter the spining attack by clashing his blade to the skelton tentacle

"alright enought of this bullshit! you want this right arm?! you have to past my body first!" Ragna menage to break one of skelton tentacle and punching the liquid thing face with really hard.

"GUUUUUUUAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" the luquid thing get bounce off after received the punch of Ragna. and was still able to stand his position from falling to the ground by summoning it 2 skelton arm from it liquid body

" _Death Spike!"_ Ragna swing his sword upward along the ground and releashing a dark red energy forming a monster head. it crawls toward the liquid things.

but, the liquid things counter it by split a bugs thing inside of it liquid body. making the dark red energy blast hitting the bugs.

the luquid thing didn't know that dark red energy thing only giving Ragna a chance to attack it from the air

"eat this you son of bitch! _Berial Edge!"_ Ragna launch a diving attack from the air using his big sword toward it.

suddenly, the liquid things transform itself into a spider form and shooting a laser from it yellow cannon things. the laser was coordinate to Ragna position

"yabe!" Ragna try to avoid the laser. but, it was too late. he taking a hit from it laser and sending him the other area of water tunnel.

Ragna laying painfully on the other area after receiving a damage.

"kuso... I don't event know that thing has a laser stuff" Ragna try to stand up with slowly and he notices the places seems diffrent from the last places he step.

"what is this places? this place is so creepy and the air on this places... urrrgghh it's disgusting" the place where Ragna step right now was another water tunnel with a giant cocoon in the middle of broken pipe.

while Ragna focusing his eye to the giant cocoon. the Liquid things come back to him and giving him a suprise attack by dive itself straight down to his position.

Ragna notice is presence and was able to dodge before it hit him again.

"I see... that big cocoon. this is your nest huh?" Ragna giving anger stare toward it and pressing his teeth inside his mouth.

the liquid things begin spin it head up and down making it body gone into invisble.

"it can do an invisible stuff to?!" Ragna shocked after seeing the thing gone into invisble and grab his big sword by both of his arm.

Ragna scouting around his position to knowing where it position with his uncalm feeling and his face was dampened by his sweat.

"alright. if you want play hide and seek. then, I'm in! now come out! so I can stab your creepy face!"

after the reaper end his sentences. the liquid things appared right behind of him. this time it in the visible mode and he spotted it and begin to swing his sword to it.

what make him didn't realize is. the thing is about to wraps him by shaping it body into a ball.

"you gotta to be kid-!" his word has been cut off when thing menage to wraps him inside it luquid body.

"A...URE...A...URE...A...URE...IT...F...N..L...MINE! KIHIHIHIHIHIHI!" the liquid things laughthing maniacly after it claim what it want.

when the things enjoying it victorius. suddenly, a large curved sword appared inside of it liquid body.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!...IT...H...RT!" the things growling wounded and it can't do anything while the big curved sword try to make a hole in it body.

after making a hole. Ragna menage to jump out from the liquid body and taking his breath heavly.

"goddamit! I can't stand to stay inside your body. it's disgusting and sticky!" he clean the black things attacth to his clothes, his red tailed coat and his head as well. after he done with clean. he pointed his big sword to the wounded things.

"it's my turn now!" the reaper begin dashes with his right arm engulfed in darkness " _Hell's..."_ menage hitting the wounded thing he continue it by swing his left arm forward shaping dark red energy into another monster head "Fang!" the dark red energy launching the wounded thing to the wall and it bounce off to Ragna stand.

Ragna quickly forming a dark red energy on his right arm into a big claw and hitting it hard to the ground. he pick it up off the ground and punch it to the wall. before it hit the wall he was doing another move. " _Inferno Divider!"_ he doing an uppercut with his big sword to the air. continue it by another uppercut with his fist. "Go the Hell!" and he end it by kick it down to the ground.

(end theme)

with Ragna landed to the ground with safely. the liquid things that taking a lot of damage. try to rise up with it struggling body and wounded condition.

"a...ure...a..ure...wh...wh...wh..W..Y! G...V...IT...O..ME!...G...V...IT...O..ME! U...RGH...U...RGH! I...N...D...IT!" the thing barking with angrier tone combine with wounded tone.

"sorry, you can't have it? but, I think I have sattle it once n for all" Ragna glare at it with annoyed and he about to finish it by rising his big sword above his head.

"Sayonara bitch" he spell his last word with his cold tone.

"WAIT! STOP!" suddenly a woman voice mysteriously appared not far from the Reaper and the wounded things location. it appared not only the voice but stood a woman between the man and the wounded things and she was protecting the things.

the woman wear an unbottened red vest showing her black bra and her big breast. plus her both arms wearing a black sleeves and she wearing long red skirt. she has long black pony tails hair and has a little panda sitting on her pony tails accessory yin-yang.

"huh!? who the hell are you? move! you're in my way" Ragna getting more annoyed. rising up his right eyebrows and pressing his teeth.

"I'll do everything to take care of _him_. so, please... don't hurt _him_ " she replied with her slow and innoncent tone.

when Ragna about to replied with his hars word. he getting another sensation and it come from the woman that stood in front of him.

"this feelings... you have it too? dammit! what the hell happaned on this city?" he mumbling himself leaving a riddle on his head.

"please..." the woman begging him with another innoncent tone

the reaper giving a big sight then swing his big sword to the woman. but, it stop right near of her neck.

the woman shock and breathing heavly when she notices his sword was near on her neck and stare at the man eye with scared.

"hey, do you understand what that thing has done? if you do, then it's too late for saving _his_ life you know?" Ragna replied with giving her a suggestion.

"I know...I know...I know that... but, there has to be a way!" the woman try to convince Ragna still in her innoncent tone.

"geez...how many damn people like you getting involved with the boundary" Ragna giving half close eye and his mouth half opened showing he pressing his own teeth.

again. he giving another big sight putting away his sword from woman neck and put it back on his back.

"tch... you just ruin my mood. but, to be honest. I don't really have time for this. alright suit yourself. do whatever you want with that thing" he turn around and leaving the woman and liquid things behind

"hey!" the woman calling Ragna from behind before he gone to the shadow. "thank you... you such a good man" she giving thankfull tone toward him

Ragna only giving her a chuckle and igroning her word. he keep walking until he gone in the shadow tunnel.

* * *

 **Hazama Office Room**

"now I belive you girls understand why this criminal is attacking our branc on akitsu" Hazama putting his chin on the top of two hands while he sitting on work bench.

the 2 CPU standing in front of green guy only giving a nods and their face was cover by a sweat.

"anoo... can I ask you a question" Nepgear replied by rising her right hand to hazama.

"yes, what is it that you want to ask?"

the CPU candidates begin to taking a breath deeply "what is this cauldron thing and why is that _man_ destroying it?"

"so, you wish to know more about the cauldron?" Hazama begin stand up from his workbench and walking toward windows and putting his 2 hand on his trouser pocket. "I'm suprise you're more intelligent than your big sisters" he give a mock tone to Neptune

"HEY! I'm not stupid! this is the first time I hear that name!" the CPU pointing her finger toward hazama with upset expression and tone.

"just joking~ my oh my you're too easy being oppressed. perhaps you need a babysitter on your side" again he give another mock tone to the CPU. this time he turn around from window.

"AAAAAAMMMOOO... can we just stay to the topic?! this scene can be violent to the little girl! who ever watch this scene you better not following his act!"

"hm?" Hazama rubs his chin "who are you talking to?"

"that it! I never going to speak again!" Neptune frustated and giving a surrender tone

"please you two stop the fighting we're doing a serious event in here!" Nepgear cannot hold her patient and want to get an answer.

"oh my are you following your big sister now?"

Nepgear begin to realize that her word almost said the same thing as Neptune "EEEEEEEPPPPP! I didn't meant to do it"

"Like Big Sister Like Little Sister" Neptune giving a wink to Nepgear with teasing tone.

"s-sis! don't give me that tone! it so embarassing!"

"alright-alright it serious time then" Hazama begin to sit on the top of his work bech and putting his right feet to the workbench "cauldron is the gate that has an access to the boundary and it being use to extract a magic element from it. some of this cauldron as you already know was an important stuff to our organisation. some said the cauldron can do a traveling time or going to other dimension"

"Nepu?! a traveling time? you mean like a time machine?!"

"well...not quite. it's not only about a traveling time. it also about traveling between a _possibilty_ "

"possi...bilty?" the word that being heard by Nepgear begin to stuck on her mind

"yes. the more interesthing is... cauldron containing a lot of information about this world"

"I never expect the technology in this place getting more futuristic! I mean that thing is so intelligent! you can say the AI has been improved lately. I bet blanc would be upset if she know about this thing"

"that...almost correct but cauldron don't have an AI"

"ehhh? so how it can learn our world?" Nepgear replied with curious tone.

"alright time is up!" Hazama igrone Nepgear question and he stand up from his workbench "I hope you two enjoy my story. now I give you two assigtment"

"Yeay! Quest time! I've been waiting for an hours!" Neptune jump cheerfull and feeling ready to do her quest

"he igroning me" Nepgear feel dissapointed to hazama. then she nods agree to accept the quest "but, I'll do my best!"

"your mission is to captured the Grim Reaper, Ragna The Bloodedge! he is the dangerous criminals that has to be brought to the justice! and now he has been located on this city, Kagutsuchi. can you do that to me? my savior?" Hazama giving the CPU 2 begging tone and a smile snake face.

"don't worry my green friend! your favorite protagonist is already here! me and my little sister, Nepjunior have to make sure this criminals never going to ruin your organisation and your people aswell!" Neptune replied like she was a superhero

"I...I'll do my best to support you sis! we can finish this quest!"

"what are we waiting for?! let's get to the outside and beat this Grim Reaper once and for all!"

"Right!"

with the courage and a high spirit. the 2 CPU begin their adventure in kagutsuchi and stepping outside from hazama room.

(Cue: Blazblue Alter Memory - Gluttony Fang)

Hazama stare at them walking to exit door of his flying ship with his closing eye has been open once again. he making evil smirk and giggling evily. "yes that right... give all that smile and high spirit you have. but, when the time has come. your despair and sorrow would be mind"

(end theme)

* * *

 **that it for** **the Chapter 2!** **if you feel enjoy this story. as always I will continue untill the last chapter! the 2 CPU from Planeptune has finally arrive in Kagutsuchi and getting their first quest in the new places**. **their mission is to capture the Grim Reaper AKA Ragna The Bloodedge. can the duo CPU found this guy and captured him? find it out on the next Chapter!**


End file.
